


Orange Light

by SquidSoup



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: First Kiss, Like.... Really Mushy, M/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSoup/pseuds/SquidSoup
Summary: 90's teen sitcom AU, Gray and Tobin sit outside to hang out and act impulsively on feelings (Bro We Are Teen).





	Orange Light

The fresh air of the night firmly contrasted with the heath inside the house. It wasn’t a particularly hot day for spring, but the loud music along with the teenagers dancing and playing games for hours made the atmosphere heavy; Tobin regretted wearing a corduroy overall to the party.

He sat on the table at the outside porch, and through the window he could hear Delthea scream at someone, then loud crashing and a lamp flickering. Just a normal UNO round, he guessed. He sighed, not really feeling up to going back in there and helping break the fight; Silque and Faye were already taking care of it, so he closed his eyes and focused on the breeze.

“Hey”

Gray was leaning against the table when Tobin looked at him, smiling with both lips and eyes. Tobin smiled back.

“Hey Gray. Did somebody get murdered?”

“No, not really-“ the other boy replied “-but we’ll have to go and buy a new lamp to replace the one Clair broke.”

“Clair? Of all people?”

“Or rather, Clair being pushed by Delthea when she used a plus four on her.”

Tobin definitely shouldn’t have laughed, but he did. Gray wasn’t amused, as someone (Luthier) would have to pay for it from their (Not very full to begin with) pocket.  Surely they’d all contribute to help, but trying to convince the man of anything was a chore, and Gray would probably have to be the one to deal with him.

“Anyways-“ Sighed the boy as he sat up on the table as well “-Whatcha up to out here? Not feeling well?”

“Oh no, I’m fine-“ Tobin replied “-I’m just tired from how loud the music was inside, and I really made the wrong outfit choice today. That’s all.”

“Oh, I’ll go turn the music down, it is kind of loud.”

Tobin pulled on Gray’s sleeve before he could go back inside.

“Nah, I like how it sounds muffled out here.”

Grey looked at him like he had said something outrageous, but sat back down.

“Do you mind if I bless you with my presence, Toby? I’m not in the mood for Faye’s lectures even if they’re not addressed at me.”

“Yeah, dude, feel welcome, it’s not even my house we’re in.”

Gray laughed.

“Mrs. Mathilda is sure to question us after class for trashing her house when we were supposed to be taking care of it while she was in her honeymoon.”

Yeah!” Agreed Tobin “Mr. Clive can be stern, but Mrs. Mathilda is straight up going to murder us. Then again, it’s not like she'd pass out the opportunity to come to spite her brother, so it’s not our fault really.”

“Delthea might have caused the most chaos past her bedtime, but we too did our share of dropping soda on the expensive carpet.”

“Kliff did, not me!”

“Sure, sure.” Gray playfully elbowed him before crossing his arms and listening to the music in silence. Tobin rested his hands on the edge of the table and did the same. Somebody had changed the previous music cassette for a new one, and things had gotten quieter save for the vague sound of conversations from inside the house. These didn’t obstruct the music, as muffled as it was, and the young men enjoyed each other’s company for a while.

The orange lights coming from the other side of the window was the sole visual contrast to the late night darkness, and combined with the faint music it created a comforting atmosphere.

It was nights like these that made Gray’s heart pound and ask questions that his head was keen on refusing every time. Yet this particular night he looked at Tobin’s bristly hair illuminated by the orange light, and his eyes from under it, and his head took the backseat to his heart this one time. All he needed was courage.

“Hey.”

Tobin turned to face him, and saw Grey’s dark skin warmed by the orange light, and his curly hair highligthed by it, and he couldn’t stop his own heart from skipping a beat. Or two. Not like he wasn’t already used to it from since a few years ago now, but for the sake of normalcy and containing his fears he refused to listen to it; to feel it.

But tonight was _different_ for the both of them, and no amount of looking for excuses on something else could put them at ease.

“Well, this… This is going to sound fucking weird, Tobin, but… You know.” Gray couldn’t believe he was saying this, with his own voice, his eyes fixated on Tobin’s and trying his best to be the usual Gray and not the clumsy idiot he felt like right now.

“W-what do I know, Gray?” Asked Tobin after a full minute of no follow up.

 _Oh no, swallow me, Mother Earth!_ But it was too late now, Gray had to face it and finally put to rest his feelings for good or bad tonight.

“Look, there’s no other way to put it. I’m in love with you, Tobin, I’ve been for a while. You’re not just my bro, you’re my best bro from all life and I don’t want that to change, ever…” He took a deep breath and continued “…But that’s not the only thing I want anymore, you know? Not that you _have_ to like me back or anything, I’m perfectly fine with ignoring this moment after tonight, but... I couldn’t just keep it in my chest anymore, you know?”

Shit, his voice had cracked at the end, and suddenly the air around them wasn’t so fresh anymore; and Tobin just looked so utterly shocked that Grey wanted to cry right there and then.

“Fuck... Dude I just… I don’t know what to say…” But before Gray could apologize, Tobin covered his own face with his hands and let out a weak “I love you too, dude, what the fuck.”

It was all so awkward that they just sat in silence for a few more minutes until Grey made himself break it so it wouldn’t keep getting worse.

“So. Would this, uh, make us boyfriends?”

Tobin looked at him again, still looking somewhat desperate but more embarrassed than anything now.

“Well, duh?”

His answer put Gray’s anxiety at ease, and his heart was now pounding with joy.

“Then, darling, can I kiss you?”

“Only if you don’t call me that ever again, sweetie.”

The cassette was playing its last song as they kissed for the first time. Their hands were firmly planted on the wooden table, and soon their fingers were interlacing a little.  It wasn’t really the first kiss hey had in their lives; what with Gray briefly dating Clair for a while and Tobin having briefly pecked Alm at a truth-or-dare game a couple of years back; but with each other it was new and different and it was more awkward they had imagined.

Even then, they only really parted when the music had been replaced by silence, only for them to hug each other with their free arms. It would probably be wise to go back inside and help clean up so they could all go to sleep, but they tacitly decided it would be worth it to listen to their heartbeats now and a lecture later.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the last song as they're kissing is Africa by Toto. This was inspired by a convo with a friend about my ideas for a Gaiden 90s Sitcom AU that's partially joke partially not. I might write more stuff from it later on.
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment and critique and all that and I might revisit it once it's not 5am blah blah blah, thanks for reading and good night.


End file.
